


Banana bus squad oneshots

by Kylimomo



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/F, First time writting on here, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylimomo/pseuds/Kylimomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of random oneshots. NO SMUT OR FEMALE X MALE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So I just got into the BBS fandom and I wanted to write oneshots about them! Request are allowed but no Smuts!


	2. Movie troubles gone right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minicat  
> im not spoiling the chapter!!
> 
> Here's a one shot requested by thepandaispurple from wattpad. This is a fluffy minicat one shot.
> 
> Tyler-23  
> Craig-22  
> Genre-Fluff

"Ty, where are the seats?" "Back row on the left." "Over here?" "No you dummy! Left!" Tyler and Craig decided that they should hang out since YouTube it stressing them out so first they went to the movies and after that they were going to go home and chill.

The new ghostbusters came out so they went to see that. After they got snacks they went to their seats. Of course Craig being a dummy, he forgot where they were, so Tyler showed him the way. "Finally I can sit down!" Tyler whispered yelled so he wouldn't bother anybody.

Just when he was about to sit down, someone took his seat. "What!?" Tyler yelled but got shushed right after. "Tyler what happened??" Craig questioned tilting his head to the side. "Some dude took my seat now! I don't have one!" Tyler whispered. He had a frown on his face and veins popping out various  places.

"Ty, calm down. How about you take my seat and I sit on your lap?" (Random time skip) Tyler looked away from the movie with a blush. 'I have a man sitting on my lap! I mean I like him but this is embarrassing!' Craig, oblivious to the situation, just watched the movie while he ate his popcorn.

He turned around to asked Tyler if he wanted some popcorn only to see a red faced Tyler looking away and staring into space. "Ty are you okay? Your face is all red." Tyler jumped out of his thoughts and turned to Craig nervously, their faces inches apart.

"I'm fine just thinking of something!" Tyler gave Craig a nervous smile. Craig frown turned into a smirk. "Stop smirking like a dumbass and watch the movie. (Another Timeskip) by the end of the movie Craig was asleep.

Tyler held onto Craig tightly as he stood up. While he was walking to his car he got some glares and he got some 'aww's. He also got some people who recognized them so he walked faster. It's not like he didn't want to take pictures but he didn't want them to wake Craig up.

Tyler sat Craig in the back seat then got in the drivers seat. Tyler could've sworn he heard Craig say "I love you Tyler." But he just shook it off. (Back at home) as soon as Tyler got home, he sat Craig on the couch then went to the kitchen to think. 

"Maybe he likes me back! It might be the right time to tell him." Tyler said out loud as he paced back and fourth. "Tell who what?" He hears Craig say. Tyler turned around and smiled nervously. Craig sighed as he walked over to Tyler. "Look, I know you like me. I noticed it all day. You've been acting weird around me all day!"

Tyler sighed sadly. "It had to come out some time. Yes I do like you. You can leave if you want to. I can understand." Craig smiled and walked up to Tyler. "I'm not going to leave because-" he kissed Tyler passionately. He then stepped back. "I love you too!" 

Tyler stood there, shocked. Then shocked turned to happiness. "So that means you'll be my boyfriend?" Craig hugged Tyler. "No that means I'll leave and never come back! Of course I'll be your boyfriend!" Tyler kissed Craig's forehead and picked him up bridal style, which made Craig squeak. 

He hid his face in Tyler's chest. "I love you ty ty." "I love you too my little Craig" then they went to the couch and watched tv all day. I guess movie troubles can go right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Bryce x ohm one shot was requested by purplex16754
> 
> Prompt: Bryce gets sick while ohm is on a business trip so he tries to take care of himself, that was until ohm found out during a Skype call.
> 
> Genre: fluff

Bryce was defiantly sick. I know what you're thinking, 'why can't he just ask one of his friends or ohm?" Well that's because he doesn't trust his friends to take care of him and ohm was on a business trip for the week.

Sure, they'd Skype sometimes but Bryce would make sure that his sickness wasn't noticeable. "Hey babe!" Bryce said hoarsely with fake cheerfulness. He had a pounding headache so it mad things worse.

"Baby, are you okay? You sound sick." Ohm said worriedly. "I'm fine! Promise!" Bryce smiled and the proceeded to sneeze really hard, making his headache worse. He let out a groan of pain which made ohm even more worried.

"That's it! I'm going to ask my boss for a flight back to LA so I can take care of you! Love you! Bye!" Before Bryce could say anything, ohm disconnected. "Great job, Bryce!" He said to himself, getting off the bed and heading to the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror. His bright blue eyes now dull, his hair was sticking every which way, and his noes was red and runny. "Man, I look horrible." He sighed as he walked back to his bed and lied down.

"Just a quick nap." He mumbled as he closed his eyes.

(Few hours later)

Bryce woke up with a towel on his forehead and ohm sitting at the edge of the bed looking at him. His worriedly look was replaced with happiness. "Ohm you didn't have to come all the way back here to take care of me. I would've been fine."

Ohm took the wet towel off of his forehead. "Well I didn't want my baby to suffer so I came to take care of you."he kissed his hot forehead softly and lied down next to Bryce. "If you get sick, it's not going to be my fault." Bryce said as he cuddled up to ohm.

"I love you. Thanks for coming home to take care of me." Ohm smiled. "I love you too. And I'll be happy to do it again."


	4. May I have this dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was requested by songbirds_stories771. I think I did a pretty good job on this! Also I'm going to be doing request out of order since some are taking forever.

It was the part of the wedding where the bride and groom slow dance, well the groom and groom. Brock wore a dress for the fun of it, Brian loves it though. As they walked onto the dance floor, 'birds and boats' by Gregory and the Hawk. 

Brock gasped as tears well up in his eyes. "You got them to play our favorite song." Brian smiled and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Brock happily took it. "Gladly."

'if you'll be my star, I'll be your sky. You can hide underneath me and vome out at night. When I turn jet black and you show off your light, I live to let you shine, I live to let you shine.'

Brock let Brian take the lead. He put his head on Brian's shoulder as they waltz around.

"Record them." Craig whispered to his husband, Tyler. "Way ahead of you." (Brock and Brian were the last ones to get married in the group)

'But you can skyrocket away from me   
And never come back if you find another galaxy   
Far from here with more room to fly   
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by'

Out of nowhere Brian picked Brock up bridal style making Brock squeak but relax because he knew Brian wasn't going to drop him. 

'If you'll be my boat   
I'll be your sea   
A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity   
Ebbing and flowing   
And pushed by a breeze   
I live to make you free   
I live to make you free'

Every one 'aww'ed and took pictures at the sight ahead of them. "This is what I call a beautiful wedding!" Lui squeaked as he snuggled into Nogla's side.

'But you can set sail to the west if you want to   
And pass the horizon, 'til I can't even see you   
Far from here   
Where the beaches are wide   
Just leave me your wake to remember you by'

When the instrumental part came on, the newly weds took a moment to stare into eachothers eyes. "You're my handsom husband." Brock whispered. "And you are my beautiful wife." Brian joked.

'If you'll be my star   
I'll be your sky   
You can hide underneath me and come out at night   
When I turn jet black   
And you show off your light   
I live to let you shine   
I live to let you shine'

Brian started to hum the lyrics as he waltz around the room with Brock in his arms. They were in their own little world.

'But you can skyrocket away from me   
And never come back if you find another galaxy   
Far from here with more room to fly   
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by 

Stardust to remember you by' 

everyone clapped and cheered for the couple as the song ended. "I love you. To the moon and back?" Brock asked already knowing the answer.

"I love you too. To the moon and back." 

Everyone went on the floor and started to slow dance to 'When You Love' by sinead O'Connor.

It was a great night for everyone. But it was the greatest night for Brock and Brian


	5. Ours (Mama! Delirious x Daddy! Vanoss)

'Peek a boo!" Jonathan cooed as he covered and uncovered his eyes making his one month old child, Laden Fong, giggle and babble uncontrollably. His husband, Evan, was secretly recording the cute moment. He then posted it on Twitter saying 'my husband and son are so cute!' "Babe what are you doing?" The baby blue eyed male asked, eyeing Evan from the corner of his eye. The CanAsian just smirked and said "check Twitter." Before going back to his phone to look at the positive comments. Confused, Jon took his phone out of his pocket while carefully holding Laden and checked his Twitter feed. "You ass! You could've told me that you were recording!" Jon laughed his famous ''delirious" laugh and retweeted the video saying @vanossgaming Evan is an asshole but I love him!' Laden, who was wanting some attention, let out small sobs which got Jon's attention. "Aww! Laden wants mama's attention!" Jon exclaimed as he held Laden to where his stomach was by Jon's face. He them blew raspberries on his stomach making Laden laugh really hard. "He does that so you can take your attention off of me." Evan pouted as he sat next to Jon. "You two don't need to fight for my attention" the baby blue eyed male kissed Laden on the forehead and Evan on the lips. "Bwah~!" Laden cooed as he looked at Evan. Evan smiled and gave Laden a kiss on his head. "Look at our child. I'm so glad to have him." Jon leaned his head on Evan's shoulder. "Yep. Our child."


	6. Jealous!Ohm x Amused!Bryce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohm and Bryce go to the mall when someone starts flirting with Bryce and things escalate

(This was requested by an anon! Hope you enjoy!)

 

Ohm or Ryan gave the male that was flirting with Bryce a menacing glare. But the guy wasn't fazed by it. Bryce and Ryan decided to go to the mall since they needed new clothes and they just wanted to get out of the house for the day. "So Cutie, watcha doin' later today?" asked the guy. Bryce just ignored him and continued shopping in the men department of Macy's.

Bryce looked at Ryan, who was sitting down, still glaring. Smirking, Bryce thought up an idea. "I'm not doing anything tonight~" Bryce purred. He liked it when Ryan was mad because when they get home, let's just say that it's going to be a loooooooooong night for the both of them, mostly Bryce.

"Why don't you come over to my place? I'll keep you company~" Bryce smirked and looked at Ohm. "I would love to but I don't think my boyfriend would be happy," Ohm growled. 'Damn right I won't.' "He won't know~ I promise~ It'll be our dirty little secret~" That did it. That mad Ohm snap.

"Excuse me sir but would you kindly stop flirting with my boyfriend?" Ohm sneered as he walked up to the duo and pulled Bryce into a rough kiss. Sensing that he was unwanted there, the guy quickly left. "Oh baby~ I love it when you're rough to me~" Bryce moaned out earning some weird stares and Ohm hard member rubbing against his.

"We'll talk about this incident later but right now I'm gonna fuck you so hard the whole world will know my name."

(Timeskip. You thought it was smut)

"So why were you flirting with the guy?" asked Ohm as he pulled out of Bryce. "I like it when you're jealous. It makes you look more sexier than before." Replied Bryce as he lied on his stomach. "Plus when we have sex you're rougher. And I like it rough." 

Everyone thinks Bryce is such an angel when he's gaming with his friends but during sex,

He's a whole different person

(Just watched the first episode of the new season of the walking dead. I was laughing my ass off)


	7. Poly!BBS (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lui is an undefeated racecar driver. One day while he was practicing (and his boyfriends watching) a guy tries to knock Lui out of the game by stealing his brakes. The guys help Lui and get revenge after

" Your going to beat your time! " shrieked a male voice over the earpiece. Lui chuckled as Moo scowled playfully at Mini over the piece. " what the hell? " mumbled someone in the distance but near where Lui could hear. Lui widen his eyes from a Yellow racecar zooming past him. " I thought you said it was only going to be us today? " asked Delirious over the piece. Lui shook his head remembering he was on a time to beat. " Well let's not worry about that right now. I still have a time to beat, " said Lui pushing on the accelerator in the car leaning back into the seat. Cheers could be heard from the earpiece but he wasn't paying attention to it. Only paying attention to the track and time. " Your almost there baby! " cheered Nogla encouraging his lover on. " All...Most.....There....." said Lui sticking his tongue out on the side narrowing his eyes with sweat running down his face.

" TIME! " yelled Mini though the earpiece with cheers following him afterwards. Lui cheered taking his hands off the wheel pushing his foot on the breaks. Not noticing the Yellow race car coming up behind him pushing the back of Lui's car. Lui yelled out from the impact pressing more pressure on the breaks to stop himself from hitting the wall. " LUI!? " he heard yelled from the fallen earpiece on the floor looking down at it. " I'm fine, " murmured Lui taking off the seat belt pushing his body through the window holding onto the hood to get the rest of his body out. Lui patted down his body taking notice of his lover's coming his way. Wildcat was leading the group with Nogla at the end of the running train of lover's.

"Are you okay Lu!? Are you hurt!?" Delirious asked as he ran over to his lover. He checked all over he body to see if he had any bruises. "I'm fine! but he isn't gonna be!" growled Lui as he looked at the driver, who bumped into his car, get out of his own car. "How many times am i gonna tell ya! you're never gonna get me Daniel!" The driver, Daniel, just smirked. "I almost succeeded too." Lui's lovers looked at him questionably, all tilting their heads to the side. "This is Daniel. He's been trying to beat me for three years by doing all types of sly tricks. He put me in a hospital before I became your lover." 

The guys growled and glared at Daniel. "Nobody touches Lui but us!" Mini exclaimed hugging Lui's side. "Guys its okay! He's not gonna do anything to me as long as you're here." Daniel turned around to go home. "I'll see you at the race tomorrow Lui. If you even finish the race." He whispered the last part as he left. "Well i'm hungry! Let's go get something to eat!" Wildcat said as he dragged his lovers to the car, forgetting about Lui's wrecked one. 

(Timeskip to the race)

"What do you mean you'll be late?!" Lui asked angrily threw the phone as he was driving to the WeatherTech SportsCar Championship (idk I just found something). "Mini ate something he was alergic to when he wasn't supposed to. We promise as soon as we get back from the doctor we'll be there to see you race, yeah?" Cartoonz explained softly. Lui was about to protest but thought against it and just sighed. "Okay Toonz. But you better be there for me!" Cartoonz chuckled. "As always. We'll be there." "Tell Min that he's a dumbass. Love you." "Love you too."

As Lui was driving, he thought about his car and that's when he realized. "SHIT!! my car is still wrecked!" he parked he car and put his head down on the wheel. "What am I gonna do?" There was a knock on his window. He looked up to see none other than Daniel. He rolled down his window. "What do you want Daniel?" Daniel just gave a small smile. "This morning I went see about my car and I saw that yours was still a wreck so I stayed up all night fixing both of our cars. If you think i'm lying, i can show you." Lui was hesitant at first but nodded and got out of the car.

To be continued~

(IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!! School got in the way and I was working on other oneshots plus I was procrastinating a liitle bit hehe! But i'm here now! This is gonna be a two parter!)


	8. Taking care of babies isn't that bad (Day 1 part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke "accidentally" turns some of his lovers into babies.

"Luke, I'm gonna kill you!" Yelled Marcel as he chased Luke around the house. "I'm sorrrrrryyy!" Cried Luke as he ran to Jon and hid behind him. "MarMar calm down..You know that it's bad for your health." David said as he rubbed Marcel's shoulders. "I know..but he turned our half of our lovers into kids." Marcel had a small pout on his lips.

You see, Luke was asked to turn Tyler, Brock, Craig, Evan, Arlan, and Lui into babies by Jon because he wanted to know how taking care of children would be like (since the gang said no to adopting one.) Luke did not get the best responses from them, especially Marcel.

They look no older than 5 years old. "They won't be so bad to take care of," David reassured kissing Marcel's cheek. Marcel felt a light tug on his pants leg so he looked down. It was Brock, but a tiny version of him. He had a brown mohawk to the side with light brown eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt that was WAY too big for him.

"Who are you?" asked Brock, tilting his head to the side. "That's Marcel, little guy. You want Marcy to pick you up?" Jon cooed as he walked over to the trio. Brock nodded and put his arms up. "I want up.." 

Marcel sighed softly as he hesitantly picked Brock up. "Thank you!" Brock giggled. He then started playing with Marcel's hair. "I want up too." yelled a tiny Craig from across the room. "Ask politely." Jon said in his usual motherly tone.

"Up please, daddy." Craig whimper as he ran over to Jon. "That wasn't so hard." Jon chuckled as he picked Craig up. "Daddy?" David questioned as tiny Evan ran over to him. "I was playing with the little cuties earlier and Craig got really attached to me. I think Evy bear likes you Davie." 

David looked down to see Evan putting his arms in the air, indicating that he wanted to be picked up. David let out a small chuckle and picked him up. "Hey there little buddy. What's up?" Evan pointed to his stomach. "My tummy is making weird noises." 

David put his ear to Evan's stomach, listening to it grumble. "I see the problem. Are ye hungry?" Evan nodded "Food!" "I want food too!" Tiny Tyler whined as he walked over to Brian, who was on his phone and had his ear buds on, not paying attention to the situation at all.

Tyler kept pulling and tugging on Brian's pants leg but Brian wouldn't budge. "Tyler, darling, c'mon we're going out to eat food. We'll just leave Brian here to eat something else." Jon said the last part loud enough for Brian to hear. "Food!" Tiny Lui squeaked as he held onto Luke's leg.

"Wait! I'm off my phone! I'm going!" Brian yelled as he started to catch up with his lovers who were already leaving out of the door. "Who's car are we taking?" Asked Marcel as he carefully held Brock with one hand. 

"We're taking my van!" Brian said quickly pulling out his keys and running to his van. 

(To be continued)


	9. internet friends (part one)

(so this is based off of a true story but a little bit was changed of what really was said and what happened. this is how i met my friend LeroitheGriffon and how i got on Wattpad. Some of this stuff is was switched with other stuff)

it all started as a joke. Brock just made an account for the fun of it. But here he is, reading and writing fanfictions on Wattpad. He got loads of views and votes. One day, Brock was looking for a new story on Wattpad, he scrolled across a book called 'Vanoss x Delirious' by a guy named 'The Terrorizer'. Since Brock was curious and a slut for yaoi, he clicked on it.

 

He absolutely loved it. He loved it so much for him to check out some other stories by Terrorizer. He read them all in a week. He was currently reading a minicat fanfiction when he saw a.n at the end of the story.

'Hey guys! I decided that was going to delete this book since its kinda cringy. but since its unfair to delete it without you guys to decide if should or not! so message me if you dont want it deleted! BAI~!'

Brock really likes the story so he instantly went to message 'The Terrorizer'

 

Moosnuckle: please don't delete minicat! really like it

He instantly got a reply back. well, Brock thought it was an instant reply. He gets replies three hours after he sends the message.

The Terrorizer: Well i guess i won't then since you like it so much! And i'm glad you like my books! 

Brock mentally and physically squealed. Then he thought 'Maybe this guy could be friends with me.!' 

Moosnuckle: Thank you so much!

The Terrorizer: Anything for a fan!

Brock smiled. 'I'll ask him to be my friend later. We should get to know each other first'

 

(thinking back to that moment...I WAS CRINGY AS FUCK. I still am but out of the both of us, i was the cringiest. part two will be here later)


End file.
